Em Winterfell
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Depois de muitos anos Arya e Sansa se reencontram em Winterfell - fluffy - Arya/Gendry, Arya & Sansa


**Arya **

Winterfell estava nos seus pensamentos nos últimos dias, nunca tinha deixado de estar realmente, mas desde que ela e Gendry haviam começado sua jornada rumo a sua antiga casa, mas ver o lugar na sua frente a deixa um tanto em transe, quase hipnotizada ao ver Winterfell na sua frente, nos últimos anos o lugar onde tinha crescido era em sua mente como um lugar inventado, um lugar onde coisas boas acontecem.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso ?" Gendry perguntou a puxando de seus pensamentos de volta para a realidade.

"Porque eu não teria ?"

"Eles vão querer fazer de você uma dama"

"Eu quero ver eles tentarem"

"E geralmente relações entre damas nobres e pobres bastardos não tendem a agradar muita gente, principalmente a família da jovem"

"Isso não vai acontecer, e eu já te disse : Eu não sou dama"

Gendry sorriu quando ela disse isso, ele sempre sorria quando ela dizia isso, ela nunca contaria isso para ele mas as vezes esse era o motivo porque gostava de incluir aquela frase no meio de suas conversas, o lembrava da menina que ela costumava ser quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez.

"E eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me tornar uma, eu só estou aqui para vê-la"

"Mas você não precisa entrar lá sozinha, eu poderia ir com você, na verdade aposto que se eu fosse lá com você eu ganharia uma bela recompensa"

"Você poderia ir e ter pilhas e mais pilhas de ouro, ou você pode ficar aqui me esperando continuar me tendo, o que você quer mais Gendry ?"

Ele a beijou em resposta.

.

.

.

Eles combinaram o ponto de encontro e ela foi rumo a Winterfell, haviam guardas mas ela ainda tinha a habilidade de se fazer invisível, ela se lembrava como era ser ninguém. As vezes ela ainda pensava em si mesma como sendo ninguém, como se Arya fosse apenas mais uma identidade falsa, talvez se não tivesse encontrado Gendry novamente o nome teria ficado como sendo só uma memória enterrada de seu passado.

Muita coisa em Winterfell tinha mudado mas não as estruturas do lugar, e ela ainda se lembrava de cada caminho e de cada sombra, e ela sabia onde encontraria sua irmã, no quarto que por tradição era do Senhor e da Senhora de Winterfell, embora o quarto agora fosse conhecido como o lugar onde a Rainha do Norte repousava.

Ela não estava dormindo, e por mais que Arya fosse silenciosa ela conseguiu notar sua presença na hora e se virou com desconfiança, mas a expressão rapidamente foi substituída por incredulidade.

"Arya ?"

"Sim, vossa majestade" Arya disse meio brincando, meio séria.

Ela se surpreendeu ao ver sua irmã correndo até a ela e abraçando com uma força que seria capaz de derrubar um homem em batalha. Ela não tinha nenhuma memória de jamais ter abraçado sua irmã, e supunha que tivesse ocorrido teria sido apenas porque sua mãe ou seu pai tinham a obrigado a fazer isso no dia do nome de Sansa ou algo assim. E apesar das circunstancias não pensou que ocorreria nessa vez, estava usando a mesma roupa a dias, cheias de manchas de sujeira da viagem até ali, na verdade até pensou em uma repreensão própria por não se comportar como uma dama, como uma princesa. Embora estivesse ciente que encontraria ali uma mulher bem diferente da garota que tinha deixado no Porto Real. A imagem que as canções e os contos do povo já eram diferentes, ela era a Rainha do Norte, justa e as vezes até misericordiosa mas sempre austera, fria como gelo eles costumavam dizer. Mas talvez isso seja um rumor errado porque ela pode sentir Sansa sorrindo e as lagrimas de seus olhos contra as suas bochechas enquanto diz o seu nome _"Arya, Arya, Arya"_ de novo e de novo, ainda a abraçando forte, e provavelmente manchando o seu belo vestido irreversivelmente. E ela não se lembra de ter abraçado sua irmã antes, mas sente mais como estar em casa do que ela sentiu ao entrar em Winterfell.

Sua irmã a abraça, e ela se lembra como é ter um lar, e Arya Stark sabe quem ela é.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
